Hikari Dichter
Hikari Dichter, '''otherwise known as '''Kari or Poison Princess, is an original character made by Numbuh 6.13, and is an Ouran Academy student. She is admittedly 16 years old, but acts like a 12-year old in some rare cases. As part of the Michikari Club, Kari is known as the 'black haired girl from the well', or Sadako, and thus wears a stained white kimono folded in the traditional Japanese dead style. The stains are from red paint, and formed in a sort of pattern. Appearance Hikari is a fair skinned Japanese-German girl, with a height of 5ft 3". Her hair is the color of a raven's feathers, like her mother, and her eyes are unnaturally dark purple, unlike her father's sky blue ones. Usually, Kari's hair is tied up in two curled up pigtails, held in place by purple rosettes, but sometimes, she lets her hair down. During school, Kari is usually seen wearing a purple version of the school's uniform, with a white underskirt and a purple bow near a vee cut in the dress' skirt. However, it is shown that she does ''have the original version of Ouran Academy's uniform, but it is simply collecting dust in her closet. Casual is, unfortunately, not in Kari's dictionary most of the time, so when people tell her to wear something ''not ''fancy, she will go '... I'm sorry (name) but for once I'm not following you.' Even her sundresses and house clothes are very fancy. However, once you go clothes scavenging in her closet (which she will NOT allow unless you're close to her) you'll find some old casual clothes that she used to wear. Personality To say the least, Kari is the opposite of her name. Hikari is the Japanese word for light, but her personality is far from lighthearted and cheery. She is gloomy, and usually doesn't appreciate the fact that her father keeps on trying to shove happiness into her face. Not to mention that every German in her family simply ''loves ''spreading happiness to the world. At times like this, she breathes fire at everyone. Kari is an introvert, and prefers to keep to herself most of the time, oftentimes being found hiding in dark places with a flashlight to read. Sometimes, however, she is being dragged along by her best friend Chika, who is ironically the most cheerful student in their class. However, Kari is sensitive underneath, and is usually seen biting her lip when something slashes at her heart, figuratively. Only Chika so far has seen Kari cry. As the ''Sadako ''of the Michikari Club, Kari is more sadistic, and loves terrifying others. However, she is also more silent, and is also more patient. Family Life Kari is the daughter of a wealthy German businessman and an ordinary yet cultured Japanese woman. Henry Dichter is Kari's father, but the two are as different as the moon and the sun. She doesn't hate her father, but rather avoids him because of his cheerful disposition. Mizukari Tachibana is Kari's mother, and they both share their love of poetry, hence their last name, Dichter, which is German for poet. Kaze (pronounced KAYZ) Dichter is Kari's little brother, and the two fight over things that are very irrational. However, Kari depends on Kaze a lot, and the latter does the same. His name, Kaze, is the Japanese word for wind. Relationships Chika Kurosawa Chika's family lives next door to Kari's, so it was natural that they met. However, during their first meeting, it was an odd sight; bright-eyed and high-spirited Chika playing with gloomy and low-spirited Kari. The two are close friends, and it is commented often that the two balance each other out perfectly as best friends. Chika is usually the one who drags Kari everywhere and introduces her to others. Kari hates this, but tolerates it (barely) for Chika. Tamaki Suoh Kari absolutely despises Tamaki, and will constantly whack him with her fan whenever he sneaks up on her. This usually happens on purpose, but there have been times when she thought it was someone else and so hit him accidentally. Kyoya Ootori Although Kari doesn't interact a lot with Kyoya, they are shown to agree on some aspects of the Host Club and Ouran Academy (example: Tamaki's idiocy, Renge's annoying personality, and Chika's hyperactivity). Kari also has a lot of respect for Kyoya. Mitsukuni Haninozuka At times, Kari considers Honey to be a nuisance (like Chika) but at times she does enjoy his company along with Mori's. The only thing they agree on, however, is that cake is delicious. Takashi Morinozuka Mori is often silent whenever Kari is talking, but for some strange reason he starts talking a split second after Kari is done talking. Usually this causes confusion to everyone as to how they manage to time their speech, but Haruhi knows it was simply mere coincidence. Mori is also the only one of the Host Club who knows that Kari enjoys swinging on a swingset like a little child, and also the closest one to her, even more than Kaoru. Haruhi Fujioka Haruhi and Kari are occasionally not on speaking terms, because of what happened on Kari's first day of school, but usually they get along just fine. Well, if you call Kari not talking and Haruhi doing all the talking fine. Haruhi tries a lot to apologize to Kari, but she is almost always interrupted by a Host Club member - particularly Tamaki. Kaoru Hitachiin Kari and Kaoru are like brother and sister, and thus eliminates any romantic attraction towards each other, despite Kari mistaking him as his older brother, Hikaru at first. They are close, and share most of their secrets with each other. This triggers Hikaru's annoyance with his brother whenever he asks what Kari likes. However, Kaoru is sometimes shown to be an older brother figure to Kari whenever she needs him. However, he discourages Hikaru from advancing on Kari. Hikaru Hitachiin Hikaru and Kari are the opposite sides of a coin. Unlike his brother, Kaoru, Hikaru has absolutely ''no ''idea how to deal with Kari, and thus sets her off pretty often. He calls Kari a walking time bomb, which is partly true, but Kaoru, as the more mature younger sibling, usually hits him with a fan when he says so. Hikaru has a crush on Kari, but she doesn't return the feelings whatsoever. Michi Tachibana Kari disapproves of Michi's timid nature, but seems to respect the fact that she was accepted into the Black Magic Club, even if she looked so vulnerable. She also trusts Michi, but Chika is her most trusted. Stories 'Main Stories' Silence Means Yes 'Substories''' Swingset Category:Numbuh 6.13 Category:OC Girls Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:Original Characters Category:OCs